


friendly neighborhood superhero - l.s

by SwanWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, One Direction (Band), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Louis, Fluff, It’s very cute, M/M, Multi, Nerd Louis, Niall is a Good Friend, Smut, Spider-Man - Freeform, Top Harry, dork louis, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, louis has a crush on harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanWrites/pseuds/SwanWrites
Summary: Louis bites his lip as he goes on his computer:Google Search: 'How to tell your crush you're Spider-Man'©2018, SwanWrites





	1. Chapter 1

_** I N T R O D U C T I O N  ** _

_"With great power comes great responsibility; but I don't even know how to tie my shoes yet or run without tripping, how the fuck am I supposed to save the world?"_

__

  ** _AFTER RETURNING FROM_** his year experience with the Avengers, sixteen year-old Louis Tomlinson returns home to live with his Aunt May.

Under the watchful eye of his mentor, Tony Stark, Louis learns and try's to fit into his new identity as Spider-Man.

But along with that, he must learn how to be an ordinary teenager that attends high school. But with a certain sex-on-legs crush devours his mind, Louis loses sight of what is important.

Oh, and an evil flying threat named The Vulture is out to destroy humanity.

Fuck.


	2. “the penis on your forehead?”

_**ONE**_  
"the penis on your forehead?"

 

  
LOUIS TOMLINSON PRESENTS:  
_THE VERY AWESOME, VERY SUPER SECRET, VERY COOL MISSION_

 _Side Lable_ : **niall. don’t touch this.**

**PART I : THE DRIVE**

"NEW YORK CITY, or how some like to call it, 'the city that never sleeps.' Diversity flourishes here, from different colors, nationalities, sexualities, and all the way to personalities. But only one thing truly can divide us all; _evil_ -"

"What the hell are you doing, kid?"

Louis flickers his eyes up and points his video camera at the man in the drivers seat of the car, now fixing the rear view mirror to look at the backseat prepubescent with a scowl.

"Just a little video for the trip, this is going to be so _epic_!" Louis points the camera to himself, smiling with all his teeth as he waves; not knowing the thing wasn't even on. "Hi! My names Louis 'The Spider-Man' Tomlinson, and this is Happy 'The Rock' Hogan-"

"Get this out of my face before I throw it out of this car," Happy flicked the lens, making Louis scoff and point the camera back to his lips.

"And between you and me, I don't know why his name's Happy when the last time I saw him smile is the time I pranked him that I have herpes," Louis whispered an octave deeper.

"You can't show that to anyone, you know that, right?" Happy reminded sternly.

"Yeah, I know." Louis shrugged, pointing the camera back onto the former chauffeur.

"Then why do you even bother recording?" The man gruffly mumbled.

"Cause it's fun, can you give me a smile? Why do they call you Happy anyways?" Louis slowly begins to zoom the camera into the man's ear.

"Not answering huh- _ow, ow, ow_! My hands stuck!" Louis squeaks as Happy rolls up the harsh partition and the radio on blast.

"C'mon man I'm _sorry_ -"

**PART II: AIRPLANE ADVENTURES**

"Get out, hurry up, I'm not carrying your bags."

" _Woooah_ , do you guys see this?" Louis excitedly squealed, his camera depicting a large private plane. "That's gotta be like at least three thousand dollars, right?"

"You're a few million short, are you gonna climb on the steps or not, we're already late."

"Yeah yeah," Louis struggled to balance his bag around his shoulder and his other suitcase around his neck. "Wait, should I have gone to the bathroom before this?"

"There's bathrooms on the plane, smartass,"

"Holy _shit_ ," Louis looked straight into the camera, "Welcome to the future, ladies and gentlemen."

As soon as the sixteen year old stepped into the rather large airplane, he dramatically jumped aback at the smell of nachos and chocolate. The small popping noises of carbonated soft drinks weren't left unnoticed either, rather guiding the boy to the far edge of the plane to where all the goods were located.

"Are you seeing this? No no no, let met get a closeup, I don't think you guys are seeing what I'm seeing because that," Louis focuses the lens on the lens on the array of junk food on the sturdy table in front of him, "ladies and gentlemen, is Coca Cola alongside Hershey's Kisses. Which Mr. Stark provided for his fellow avenger-"

"You're not an avenger, don't tell even yourself you are." Happy's voice echoed into the cameras speaker, loud and proud.

"Great, now I'm going to have edit that part out on iMovie." Louis mumbled.

-

"Hi future Louis, it's me again," Louis is now on the ground, his stomach grumbling in anger since he ate all the sweets. The camera balancing on his tummy, daring to fall.

He really should listen to Happy more.

_("I'm not going to let you eat all of these, you'll get a stomach ache,"_

_"No I won't, I'm Spider-Man."_

_"And? You can only shoot white shit out of your body, I know pigeons and hormonal teenage boys who can do the same."_

_"Say I won't eat all of this right now just because of that comment,"_

_"You won't, now can you stop fooling ar- LOUIS NOT ALL AT ONCE!")_

"Happy is asleep, told me not to bother him or he'll kick me without a parachute. Didn't feel like testing him right now," The boy pouted, pointing the video camera to the man on the seat, knocked out unconscious and snoring louder than a men.

"And no one really told me why I'm in this airplane, going to a cool, top secret location,"  Louis exaggerated, attempting to dramatize his trip more than he actually should,

"I think Captain America went batishit crazy or something like that, I don't know. He's kinda cute though, I see why he got people backing him up, but Mr. Stark's cool too-"

A loud, stuttered snore interrupted Louis, causing the boy to groan in an annoyed response, pointing his camera back onto the large man named Happy.

"He's been like that for two hours, I wonder if he's dead,"

Louis zooms onto the man's pocket, which had one sharpie poking out.

The young superhero looks into the camera, his eyes lit up as he lets out a 'ooh' when a lightbulb pops up, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The boy clicks his tongue and then in a sing-song voice says:

" _Peeeeenis forehead!_ "

**PART III: SPIDER-MAN SAVES THE DAY**

"Guess what guys!? I get my own room!" Louis pointed at the gold letters of ' **028** '.

"Still talking to his phone," Happy mumbled while jiggling the keys into his own doorknob; still not having a clue about the large, veiny, dick painted upon his forehead.

"Oh my god are we neighbors? _Sick_! Give me five Mr. **027**!" Louis put his free hand up for a high-five only to be rejected and offered a scowling face instead. But he'll take what he can get at this point.

"Yeah well I rather we be neighbors than roommates," Happy got his door open and before we went in looked at Louis with a serious look,

"Suit up, Spider-Man, we're on the clock."

Louis looked at his phone camera with a fake tear and smile, "he just called me Spider-Man!"

-

"Okay buddy, just you and me again. Lets kick some bad guy butt; or should I say 'emotionally confused' guy butt? Honestly I don't know I wasn't here for all the other drama-" Louis' raggedy suit had holes in the sleeve but the camera made it appear much blurrier in the mirror so he considered that a win.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Louis almost drops his phone on the ground when he hears a loud booming voice; containing an immense amount of exasperation.

"My suit, you told me to," Louis furrowed his eyebrows, making the bodyguard sigh and groan at the same time; an odd noise the boy would never like to hear again from him.

"Where's the damn case?"

"What case? I don't see a ca-" Louis pouted genuinely, shrugging innocently at the camera just to be extra.

"Come here, come here!" Happy grabbed the boy in a rush by his elbow, dragging him and his video camera to another door.

"Woah, is this still my room? I didn't know it was that big, how long are we staying here anyway-"

The door opened up to a whole other side to his suite, a space area with eggshell colored walls; not any furniture in sight except a single coffee table holding up a silver, metallic suitcase; with a notecard leaning against it saying only a few words written in neat handwriting.

"Just a little upgrade. Don't bother putting it on if you're going to disappoint. - TS"

"Who's TS? Taylor Swift? Is she an avenger too?" Louis tried humoring the older man, trying his hardest to grab a smile out of him; only getting a look of disgust on his face.

"Less talking, more hurrying," Happy snapped. "And what do you mean, 'is she an avenger, too' you're not an avenger."

"Note to self: Happy is not a Taylor Swift fan, try Beyoncé references next time." Louis whispered into his phones microphone.

With one more sigh, the bodyguard pushed the suitcase's top down, steam beginning to roll out as it swung open. Louis almost dropped his phone with excitement the moment the color red came to sight; a spider symbol right in the middle. It was refurbished to the gods, even smelling expensive.

"You're kidding, right!? This is my suit, is mine?" Louis jumped up and down as though Oprah just gave him a car, but no, this was much better than that. At least five hundred thousand times better.  "Oh my god, this better not be a prank, I swear to god man!"

Louis went in for a hug but Happy pushed him away, waving his hands as though he was trying to swat a fly off.

"Yeah yeah, thank Tony Stark after you don't fuck up. Suit up, don't make me repeat it. And put down that damn camera!" Happy snapped his fingers, aggravated.

"Anything for you, sir!" Louis winked at his camera, "this is the best day of my life!"

-

"Holy shit oh my god oh my god, okay so basically that's Black Widow over there, do you guys see her?" Louis zooms close at the woman in skin tight black leather.

"Shit that's my best friend, Iron Man! He payed for my whole trip, huge shoutout, big love," Louis puts the camera on the ground and puts it on an angle as he does a heart with his hands around the man, far away.

"They don't know I'm here yet, it'll be such a cute surprise. I'm waiting for my que right now, oh god I'm so nervous, god Captain America looks so pale, he looks tanner on my lunch box to be honest-" Louis tries to pick up his camera to zoom in but then hears Iron Man shout something aloud.

"Was that my que? I missed it, should I go in? _Fuckfuckfuckfuck_ , oh what the hell I'm going in. You stay here," Louis balances the camera to face up; thanking god his case had a built in holder. Actually, thanking Aunt May she got it for him last Christmas.

Louis runs into the scene, his new suit fitting like a motherfucking glove on his body. He felt adrenaline rush through his veins when he kicked his foot up to flip in midair, shooting out a thick web to grab onto the shield of Captain America. No big deal, by the way.

"Hey guys," Louis said coolly when he landed perfectly and without flaw, smiling inside his mask.

-

"Oh my god so the craziest thing just happened right now!" Louis quickly picked up his phone from the ground, trying to go unnoticed by the chaos happening around him. Loud shots and explosions surrounding him caused his voice to be an odd muffle through the microphone,

"So I stole Captain America's shield, right, and then I threw it- shit!" Louis ducked down when he heard large shouts and metal churning above his head, "woah, anyway, I stole it and threw it at him and was all like 'hey guys', man I'm so glad I got that on video-"

Louis looks up and his eyes widen when he sees through his iPhone that there was a pen enemy that increased his size by a thousand, on his hand balancing another enemy. And that's when the boy knew he was living through a bootleg TRANSFORMERS movie.

"What the hell? Oh god, he's big now, I gotta go, hang on!-"

-

"Sorry for the hold up I just took a shower with Happy's expensive shampoo," Louis ran through his fingers through his wet hair, nodding his head in delight, "I see why though, my hairs softer than that time Niall straightened it."

"So anyway, I swear this is the best day of my life I can't even breathe, Black Widow and I brushed shoulders I'm so happy right now, you have no idea. She smelled like strawberries," Louis hummed, "Kind of like my hair right now,"

"Damn this adrenaline is just!-" Louis hears five loud knocks on his room door, groaning and then laying the phone down.

"Just a minute!" He jumps from his bed to the floor, doing an extra flip in the air for the heat of the moment, twisting the knob open to see Happy with nothing other than a frown on his face.

"Oh hey, what's up? Spidey residence." Louis tries to cockily smirk but it just turned into a full blown grin by nature.

"The walls are paper thin, and where the hell is my shampoo!?"

"You still didn't notice the penis on your forehead?"

"The what?!"

"Oops."

**PART IIII: HOME**

"What's this, a little video diary?" Tony Stark muffled out, his mouth full of donut as he tapped the lens with his finger.

"Video diary? Uh, sure, I prefer the name 'vlog', Mr. Stark. Makes me sound much more cool," Louis shrugged, just making the superhero billionaire in front of him give him a look with eyebrows slightly raised.

"I told him not to do it, he was recording everything, from the drive to your airplane to the whole battle," Happy chimed in, his eyes on the road but Louis made sure for him to see him sticking out his tongue.

"No, no, its fine, we should be making an alibi video for you Aunt May anyway, point it on me, kid," Louis did as he was told and saw Tony take off his sunglasses.

"Hello May! How're you doing? What are you wearing? Something skimpy I hope, haha," Louis puts down his camera to give the man a look of disgust laced with a 'don't-be-scarring-me-for-life-I'm-only-sixteen' expression.

"You got iMovie don't you? Cut that part out, here take two come on," Louis sighed and then got a new video

"Hello, May! Louis was excellent, I see a very bright future ahead of him! The Stark Internship is in his favor for sure. Your nephew impressed everyone, I'm sure," Louis looked at with an eyebrow raised at the last part, since he sounded a little hesitant.

"Didn't impress me," Happy said aloud, making Louis stop the video.

"Oops, out of storage," The boy happily smiled at the bodyguard.

"Oops, here we are," Happy slammed the breaks, making Louis hit his head on the seat in front of him.

"Ow!"

"Here already? Alright, Happy, give me and the kid here a moment." Tony dismissed, making the man sigh with eyebrows raised.

"You want me to leave the car?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, you can take the kid's case out of the trunk," Tony reminded, and with that the driver left before Louis could scream.

"I-I can k-keep the suit!?" Louis dropped his phone, his voice higher than it has ever been before.

"What? Oh, yeah we were just talking about that," Tony put his sunglasses back on nonchalantly, as though he didn't just make Louis' life five hundred thousand times better with just one sentence.

Louis opened his mouth to scream in happiness but Tony quickly put a finger on his lips to prevent him from doing so.

"Do me a favor, though?" Tony said, making Louis nod vigorously in return.

"Happy kind of like your point guide from here on out, don't stress him out. Don't do anything stupid. I've seen the man's cardiogram, not something I want to play with right now. Alright?" Tony removed his finger and Louis tried his best to swallow the scream.

"Yes sir!"

"Don't do anything I would do, and definitely don't do anything I wouldn't do," Louis nodded, confused, counting all the things he should and shouldn't do with his fingers.

"The little grey area in between those two bubbles, that's where you operate." Tony held up a little space between his pointer finger and thumb to put that into perspective.

"Wait does that mean I'm finally an aveng-" Louis perked up in hope, only for Tony to scoff out a laugh.

"No."

Before the boy could respond, he heard a loud knocking coming from the dirty window of the car.

"Is this the case?" Happy held it up in his hand, struggling, making Louis nod.

"Yeah, he lives on the seventh floor." Tony nudged Louis, as though he was giving him a signal.

"Yeah, but you don't have to carry that up!" Louis remembered Tony's words about not stressing the man out, "I can do it!"

"You can do it?"

Louis nodded, and looked at Tony who gave him a thumbs up, and then looked back at Happy with a smile.

"Thank you." Happy muttered when he dropped the case to the ground abruptly.

"Alright kid, this is where we separate. You'll do good, right? No trouble?"

"Yeah yea, sir. But when's the next, y'know.." Louis looked around and whispered, "mission?"

"Mission?" This time it was Tony's turn to hold in a laugh, "uh, we'll call you. You got Happy's number, right?"

"Uh, yeah, I think so." Louis checked his phone contacts, and confirmed that one of his favorites right after Aunt May was: HAPPY <3 

"That's all you need, and change the guy's name. And drop the emojis, you're sixteen not six." Tony commanded, Louis nodding in response; deleting the smiley and arrow heart immediately.

"I believe in you here, Louis. I know you can do great things," Tony started, making Louis smile.

"Yeah?" The boy breathed out, waiting for the next part like a dog waiting for its treat.

"But for now, I want you to lay as low as you can." Tony finished and Louis let out an exasperated sigh.

"But what if there's an emergency?" Louis pouted, making Tony just wave him off.

"Then let the experts handle that emergency, got it? Don't get your hands dirty when they don't need to be. For now just be a, uh," Tony waved his hands around as though he was going to catch the words he wanted to say.

"Oh! For now just be a neighborhood Spider-Man, eh? A friendly one too. A, uh, friendly neighborhood Spider-Man! Damn that was good, lets get that on a lunchbox when you're a real superhero, right?" Tony clapped his hands, making Louis just nod at his words; his heart racing just at the thought of being 'a real superhero'.

"Alright then, I'll see you soon," Tony leaned over and Louis smiled at the gesture, wrapping his arms around the man's suit.

"I'll see you soon, sir. Looking forward to it," Louis said into the hug.

"No, that wasn't a hug, I'm just opening the door for you," Tony clarified, pushing open the car's door to let the boy exit.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, we aren't on that level yet, kid."

"Right, right, definitely."

"Nothing personal,"

"No, no, I get it, let me just," Louis stepped out of the car with his camera in his hand and the case that was on the ground in the other.

"You're gonna do great, kid! We believe in you!" Tony shouted when Happy got back in.

"I don't!" Happy said once he pressed the gas pedal, the car already moving.

"Bye guys! I won't let you down, Mr. Stark!" Louis waved, standing there till he sees the black car disappear completely.

Louis took a big inhale and then an exhale when he turned around to see his building once again. The boy turned on his phone and opened the camera application, recording his last video part of the day.

Louis got up close to his face, trying to keep a heroic straight face, but ending up cracking a goofy smile.

"Okay, you can do this Spider-Man, time to face the world."

When the boy shut the camera, he fist pumped the air and let out a loud, 'whoop!'

"Ooooh, I liked that, note to self, make sure you edit copyrighted superhero music to the last part."


End file.
